powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryusei Sentai Goniranger
Ryusei Sentai Goniranger (流星戦隊ゴニレンジャー Ryūsei Sentai Gonirenjā, translated as Shooting Star Squadron Five-Two Ranger) is a fanfictional season of Super Sentai. Its theme is a playing card/constellation motif, & it will use most of the original "prototype" rumors from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Story For millennia, the 88 constellation sentinels have watched over the Earth, protecting it. But then, a wicked space trickster fooled them by saying that the Earth has become wicked & must therefore be destroyed. He gave them 52 cards containing magically enhanced powers. However, five sentinels--including two of those who were enhanced--believe that there's still some good people on Earth & decide to save it. Sealing some of the cards & taking upon themselves the name of Gonirangers, they compete against their fellow sentinels to save the Earth & to expose the trickster's true colors. Characters Gonirangers Allies Villains *Harlequin the Red Joker Fire Spade Army *K♠ Sagittarius *Q♠ Aries *J♠ Leo *9♠ Scutum *8♠ Serpens Cauda *7♠ Corona Australis *6♠ Telescopium *5♠ Indus *4♠ Perseus *3♠ Ursa Minor *2♠ Leo Minor *A♠ Ursa Major Wind Heart Army *K♥ Gemini *Q♥ Libra *J♥ Aquarius *10♥ Lynx *9♥ Orion *8♥ Monoceros *7♥ Serpens Caput *6♥ Hydra *5♥ Centaurus *4♥ Equuleus *3♥ Delphinus *2♥ Sculptor *A♥ Antlia Earth Club Army *K♣ Taurus *Q♣ Virgo *J♣ Capricorn *10♣ Auriga *9♣ Cetus *8♣ Eridanus *7♣ Bootes *6♣ Coma Berenices *5♣ Crater *4♣ Corvus *3♣ Microscopium *2♣ Piscis Austrinus *A♣ Grus Water Diamond Army *K♦ Cancer *Q♦ Pisces *J♦ Scorpio *10♦ Canis Minor *9♦ Triangulum *8♦ Andromeda *7♦ Pegasus *6♦ Ophiuchus *5♦ Lupus *4♦ Norma *3♦ Ara *2♦ Circinus *A♦ Hercules Arsenal Transformation Devices Sidearms Individual Weapons *Viper Bute: Goni Black's personal weapon, a whip & sword. Vehicles *Auriga Cycles: Chariot-like motorcycles that are used by the Gonirangers as means for transportation, summoned through the Auriga Card. Collectible Devices *Goni Cards **"Henshin" (Transform) **"Hisatsu" (Finishing Move) **"Robo Shoukan" (Robo Summon) **"Gattai" (Union) **Lost Cards ***Andromeda ***Apus ***Ara ***Auriga ***Caelum ***Canes Venatici ***Cassiopeia ***Centaurus ***Cetus ***Chamaeleon ***Circinus ***Columba ***Coma Berenices ***Corona Australis ***Corona Borealis ***Corvus ***Crater ***Cygnus ***Equuleus ***Eridanus ***Lacerta ***Leo Minor ***Lepus ***Lynx ***Lyra ***Microscopium ***Orion ***Pavo ***Phoenix ***Piscis Austrinus ***Scutum ***Sextans Ryusei Beasts The Gonirangers are able to grow their cards giant, turning them into their mecha based on their constellation. The mecha themselves resemble Kamen Rider Hibiki's Disk Animals. *Ryusei Gattai GoniOh **Goni Dragon - Goni Red's Ryusei Beast, a dragon. It can transform into a robot on its own. It forms the chest & head of GoniOh. **Goni Pegasus - Goni Blue's Ryusei Beast, a pegasus. It forms the right leg of GoniOh. **Goni Eagle - Goni Yellow's Ryusei Beast, an eagle. It forms the waist of GoniOh. **Goni Giraffe - Goni Green's Ryusei Beast, a giraffe. It forms the arms of GoniOh. **Goni Fox - Goni Pink's Ryusei Beast, a fox. It forms the left leg of GoniOh. *AnkokuOh - Goni Black's personal mecha. **Goni Cobra - Goni Black's Ryusei Beast, a cobra. It can combine with GoniOh, with Goni Cobra switching out for GoniOh's right arm. It forms the upper-body & head of AnkokuOh. **Goni Bear - Goni Black's secondary Ryusei Beast, a bear. He got it after obtaining both the Ursa Cards--4♠ Ursa Minor's card after GoniBlack defeated him & the Ursa Major Card which he had with him. It forms the back & lower body. *Goni Argo - A large ship-like mecha, modeled after the constellation Argo Navis. **Goni Argo Carina - The keel part of the Goni Argo, piloted by Goni Red. **Goni Argo Puppis - The stern part of the Goni Argo, piloted by Goni Blue. **Goni Argo Vela - The sails part of the Goni Argo, piloted by Goni Yellow. It was obtained after 6♠ Vela was defeated. **Goni Argo Pyxis - The compass/mast part of the Goni Argo, piloted by both Goni Green & Pink. Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Season